Transfiguration Master Potter
by ShinoHina4eva
Summary: Once Albus leaves, Minerva takes Harry away from the Dursleys and raises him herself.
1. Prologue

Transfiguration Master Potter

Summary: Once Albus leaves, Minerva takes matters into her own hands, taking Harry in and raising him herself.

I always thought Minerva should have done more than just protest Albus' decision. So here she does! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Albus had just left. Minerva remained behind, watching as Hagrid took to the skies again on that blasted bike. While Hagrid might be content to blindly trust the Headmaster, Minerva had spent all day watching these horrible Muggles, and she couldn't possibly condone leaving any child with them, much less the savior of the wizarding world! The boy would grow up hating all things Muggle at best!

Mind made up, Minerva McGonagall approached the front stoop of Number Four. Picking up the small boy, she turned on the spot and vanished.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Rather short, but establishes the premise nicely! Please remember to review!!!


	2. Ten Years Later

First chapter! Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: See Prologue. Not repeating it.

Four reviews. Wow. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story, this chapter's for you guys!

Without further Ado, I present to you, chapter one of Transfiguration Master Potter!

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

"Master Harry needs to get up!" A voice squeaked.

Eleven year old Harry James Potter groaned and pulled his covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. No sooner had he done this, than the covers were abruptly yanked off of the bed. This was followed by the same voice.

"Mistress says the birthday boy needs to get up or he won't be visiting Diagon Alley with Mistress." the elf told him.

Harry sat up quickly once this registered. "Tell Auntie Min I'll be down in a minute, Missy."

The elf nodded. "Missy will do this." And she vanished.

Having been raised by Hogwart's Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall, he was used to 'Auntie Min' as he called her, being gone a lot. As such, he never wasted a minute of the time he did get to spend with her undivided attention, such as trips to the Alley.

Dressing quickly and darting downstairs, he found Minerva drinking her morning cup of tea. The older woman smiled when he appeared.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning!" The boy replied cheerfully.

"Eat your breakfast while Missy wakes your godfather, then we'll go. Our first stop will be to get your wand. No eleven-year-old need be without one."

Harry grinned and started wolfing down his food. "Really? I can get mine today?"

"Well, I don't see why not." replied Minerva.

"I do wish Uncle Moony would hurry and get up." Harry grumbled. He didn't want to wait any longer than he absolutely had to.

His godfather, Moony, or as he was better known, Remus Lupin, had lived with the family of two for as long as Harry could remember. The man was easily a second father to him, and told him stories about his parents that even Minerva didn't know.

As both of the adults in his life told him, he resembled his dead parents in more than just looks. Minerva would always tell him about his mother's sense of fairness and fair play, which he displayed just as she had. Remus, on the other hand, would highlight his father's love of mischief and pranks, something that anyone could see in James Potter's son.

Minerva was a very strict woman, after all, she had dealt with the Marauder's punishments when their pranks got out of line, and even now, had their would-be successors, the Weasley Twins, to contend with. But it was safe to say she had quite the soft spot for the young lad that was as good as her son. And by anyone's standards, Harry Potter could hardly have grown up in a better home.

Harry had just abut finished breakfast when Remus came downstairs. Harry tackled his godfather, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uncle Moony, you're up!" Harry crowed, glad he wouldn't have to wait any longer.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't sleep in on your birthday for anything." Remus told him.

"Not even for chocolate frogs?" Harry joked.

"Weeell......" he snickered when the boy pouted at him. "Just kidding, sport."

"If we're going to avoid the crowds, we should go now." Minerva remarked.

"Can I get the new Nimbus, Auntie Min?" Harry begged.

"No, Harry. Next year, maybe." was the reply.

"Aaaaw!"

"No complaining, sport." admonished Remus.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Once at Diagon Alley, as promised, their first stop was Ollivanders. After that was Madam Malkins, the robe shop. Stepping inside, he saw a head of blonde hair.

While both boys were waiting to be fitted, the unknown blonde struck up a conversation.

"You're a first year too, then? What house do you think you'll be in?" The boy questioned.

"Well, most of my family was in Gryffindor, so that seems likely, but I've been told my mum was almost sorted into Slytherin, so that's also a possibility."

"All of my family have been in Slytherin, so I know that's where I'll be too. Imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff, though! I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Ask for a resorting, maybe, but leaving seems a bit extreme. Besides, aren't the Puffs known for their loyalty?" Harry replied.

"Fair point." conceded the blonde. "What's your opinion on letting the other sort in? Father says its a disgrace, and shouldn't be allowed."

"Personally, I think everyone has a right to learn magic, if they've got it. If it's just purebloods and half-bloods, the wizarding world will go extinct."

"You really think that would happen?" The boy looked a bit frightened at the idea.

"Not right away, but eventually, yes."

The boy looked deep in thought for a few minutes, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, I've totally forgotten my manners. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you"

"You too."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Later, Harry inquired about the Malfoy family.

"They think that because they have "pure" blood, that they are better than everyone else." Minerva told him, dislike clear in her tone.

"Draco's nice, though." protested Harry.

"Good to see you're making friends, Harry." Remus interrupted, before Minerva could rant about that too.

Minerva wisely chose not to rant about Harry's first friend his age. "Just make sure you don't copy his attitude"

"I won't" he promised, glad that, while she didn't approve, she didn't explicitly disapprove either. Besides, he had no intention of acting like _that_, anyway.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Come September first, Remus saw Harry off on the platform, as Minerva was already at the school.

"Now Harry, remember, no one knows where you were raised, so be sure--.."

"...to keep it that way." Harry finished. "Unless I know I can trust them, and say nothing to Dumbledore unless absolutely necessary."

"Good. Have a good term. And please, try not to aggravate Severus too much."

"You mean Snivellus?" Harry asked.

"Please don't say that to his face, Harry. Why did I tell you that story anyway?"

"I won't. And you did because you're awesome!" Harry hugged his godfather. "See you at Christmas!"

"Goodbye Harry."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Well, what did you all think?

And a small note, Harry handled the conversation with Draco differently because he was raised differently, and actually knows what Draco's talking about when he mentions the houses and the "other sort" or muggleborns.

And the feud with Severus and the Marauders will be important later, when Harry and Snape meet for the first time.

If anything else is confusing, ask. Other than that, please review! It gets chapters out faster for your enjoyment.


	3. Fred and George

Transfiguration Master Potter

Disclaimer: The usual.

I wanted to clear one thing up that probably won't actually be in the story until later, and many thanks to Lily for bringing it to my attention. There are, as of this chapter, no established pairings.

That said, enjoy chapter two of Transfiguration Master Potter!

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Harry found a compartment on the train and sat down. Not a moment later, an identical pair of redheads popped in.

"Hey.."

"..Can we.."

"..Sit here?"

"Um, sure. Harry responded after figuring out the twinspeak.

The boys sat down. "Gred and Forge Weasley.."

"..At your service."

Not even bothering to sort out who said what, Harry introduced himself. "Harry Potter."

"Are you really?"

"Are you?" Harry shot back.

"Well, Forge, it looks like.."

"..An ickle firstie..."

"..Knows who we are!"

"How could I not? Your reputation precedes you."

The twins' grins could have split their faces in halves.

The trio spent the rest of the train ride exchanging prank ideas.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

On the boat ride up to the castle, Draco found Harry, and got in the same boat as him. They were joined by a redhead, and another boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Be warned, Harry, I will disown you if you're in Gryffindor." Draco teased.

"Oh no, how ever shall I survive?!" Harry responded.

"I don't know...don't be in Gryffindor?"

"But what if I want to?"

In this manner, the pair "argued" all the way up to the castle.

Minerva met the incoming first years, and shook her head slightly at the boys. She led them to the chamber off of the Great Hall, and left them there until the upper years had settled.

While they waited, the redhead from before spoke up. "So it's true, then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry ignored him, and Draco commented in a low whisper, "Weasleys. Dirt poor, and no ambition."

Harry commented back, "You may have to change that when you meet the twins."

Before Draco could respond, Minerva came back for them.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

When it was finally Harry's turn to be sorted, he was extremely nervous. From what he had gathered, the hat could read minds. Did it report to Dumbledore? If it did, he would find out that Auntie Min raised him, not the Dursleys, as the headmaster had planned. That would be horrible!

He sat on the stool, and allowed Minerva to place the hat on his head. It started talking immediately.

"Potter, eh? Raised by Minerva? I remember Sorting her. Don't you fret, I won't say a word to Albus. I wouldn't even report to Godric, and I was his hat! Your secrets are safe with me. Now let's get down to business. Slytherin, like your mother, or Gryffindor, like your father."

'What do you mean, like my mother? She was in Gryffindor, wasn't she?'

"Oh, she was, but only because she wanted to be. She would have done well in Slytherin, and so would you. But I suppose you'll choose the lion's den, as she did? Very well, then. I stand by what I said to her. Slytherin would be good for you."

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat announced to the hall.

Said table's occupants cheered loudly. Harry took his place between one of the twins and the blonde boy from the boat.

The redhead, a Weasley, Harry remembered, sat on the blonde's other side.

The blonde introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. When Harry opened his mouth to reply, the Weasley butted in.

"He's Harry Potter! Everyone knows that!"

"Be that as it may, clearly not everyone learned manners to go with it." Harry shot back.

Neville snickered. The redhead bristled, clearly not having expected to be corrected.

The twin next to Harry leaned over. "That's ickle Ronniekins. Our brother, sadly enough. Pig that walks on two legs if there ever was one. Don't mind him, he doesn't know better."

"No kidding." Harry replied.

They then noticed Dumbledore standing to make his start-of-the-year speech.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to announce. First Years will do well to note that the Forbidden Forestt is called that for a reason. Also, Mr. Filch's list of forbidden items has grown yet again. Lastly, all students should note that the third floor corridor on the right side is off limits, to all who wish to avoid a most painful death. Now, let the feast begin."

"You would think he wants us to go down the corridor." Harry remarked.

"Reverse.....whatsit?" Neville questioned.

"Reverse psychology, yes."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

There be chapter two! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Snivellus and detention

Well, I already had this written up, so I figured I'd get it to you faster. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As if ya'll don't know.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

The next morning at breakfast, Minerva handed out course schedules to her House. As she passed Harry, she rapped him on the head to get his attention.

"Try not to antagonize your professors today, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll play nice if Snivellus does."

Rapping him sharply, she handed him his schedule and moved on.

Neville stared. "Snivellus?"

"Potions. Severus Snape. Went to school with my parents. He and my dad....didn't get along at all."

Neville gulped. "He holds grudges?"

"That's an understatement."

"What is?" Draco happened to be passing by, and sat down on Harry's other side, curious.

"Snape holds grudges." Harry told him.

"That he does."

"Expect fireworks, then."

"Can't wait."

"I can." Neville squeaked.

Draco and Harry both laughed.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

When Potions class arrived, Draco and Neville saved a spot between them for Harry.

Ron, who kept trying the sit by the boy-who-lived, was closed out yet again.

Snape entered the room, which fell silent.

"Weasley, find a seat. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron grumbled and sat.

Going through the role, he stopped at Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter. Our new....celebrity."

"I'd hardly call myself a celebrity, sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

Harry said nothing.

The quizzing began.

"Potter! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing."

"What would I get if I added asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death."

Clearly unsatisfied, Snape chose a new target. "Weasley! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Your...supply closet?"

"Wrong. Five points from Gryffindor. Next time, try opening a book."

Harry, Neville and Draco were the first to laugh.

"Potter, Longbottom! Laughing at a classmate?"

"Only at his ignorance, sir." Neville said, surprising even himself.

The Slytherins laughed, but most were privately wondering if perhaps they'd judged the Gryffindor to quickly.

"Typical Potter, letting others speak for you."

"You said my name too, sir." Neville pointed out.

Now his classmates _knew_ they'd drawn conclusions too quickly.

"You've only just met me, sir. How could you possibly judge what's typical for me?" Harry asked.

"Arrogant, just like your father."

"Thank you, _sir_." Harry shot back.

"Detention, Potter."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

As Harry descended into the dungeons for his detention, he reminded himself to respond like Remus would, rather than James.

However, that failed before he'd finished cleaning his first cauldron.

"As I said, just like your father. Always arrogant, believing he was better, because he could fly."

"Yet he ended up with my mum, and left you alone with your Dark Arts."

"Don't talk about what you don't understand."

"You're just sore that he saved your miserable life."

"Wrong again, Potter."

"I don't think so, sir."

"Had he not, he would have been expelled."

"You're wrong."

"What did you say?"

"My dad was never in danger of expulsion. His friend was, but not him."

"That would be because his _friend_ is a monster that needs to me put down."

"Take that back." What Harry knew of Sirius Black's personality rushed to the forefront.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"I _said_ TAKE IT BACK!" Harry roared. Fury radiated from him. "Remus is no monster, you are! Trying to get my father and his friends expelled over a petty schoolboy grudge!"

"Get out of my sight!" Severus spat.

"Gladly, greasy git!" Harry snapped, storming out and slamming the door behind him.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Hope you had as much fun reading that as I did writing it! Next chapter, Harry meets Dumbles!


	5. Reactions

Sorry this took me so bloody long, everyone! Hopefully such delays will be fewer in number from now on.

Disclaimer: see the damn prologue.

Now, chapter four! The debut of Albus Dumbledore! Among other things.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" sounded the irate voice of one Professor Minerva McGonagall. "What did I tell you about NOT ANTAGONIZING YOUR PROFESSORS?"

"He started it," Harry said dully, knowing there was no way out of being punished for this.

"I don't care. You should have finished it, by not responding."

"Do your homework." Minerva said simply. "Then we will discuss how you will fix this mess you've landed yourself in."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

After finishing his assignments, Harry packed up his schoolbag and waited.

Minerva looked up at him. "When you get back to your dormitory, you will write out an apology to Professor Snape, and show it to be at breakfast. If I find it satisfactory, you will then deliver it to him personally. Am I understood?"

"Yes Auntie Min."

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Of course, his altercation with Snape made it to the ears of Albus Dumbledore.

When he heard of it, he had Ronald Weasley bring the boy to his office.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

When Ron went to deliver the message, he found Harry talking with the twins.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry."

"Alright. Later, Fred, George."

The twins, as one, waved as he left.

The younger redhead immediately started rambling about Quidditch. Harry tuned him out, until a question was asked.

"So what's your favorite team?"

"Don't have one."

"Ever seen a match?"

"Nope."

"Well you'll have to come to the next World Cup!"

"No thanks."

"What?"

"No. Thanks. I don't like Quidditch."

"How can you not like Quidditch?"

"Very easily."

"But you've never seen a game!"

"So?"

"So you can't not like something you've never seen!"

"Can and do."

Ron stared, openmouthed.

By now, they had reached Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyle sprang aside, and Harry walked through. It blocked Ron's entrance, however.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Harry Potter was a cautious boy. He knew that there was an ulterior motive behind this visit, so when the headmaster offered him tea and lemon drops, he refused.

"So, my boy-"

"I don't really feel comfortable with you calling me that, sir." Harry interrupted.

"I knew you when you were a child." Dumbledore replied, as if that explained everything.

"That's nice and all but could you please not refer to me so informally until _I_ know _you_?"

"Of course, m-Mr. Potter." Inwardly Dumbledore seethed. How dare this boy correct him? The great Albus Dumbledore!

"I heard you got into a little disagreement with Professor Snape the other day."

"He insulted my dad." Harry replied coolly, knowing he wasn't exactly supposed to know about Remus' 'furry little problem"

"Be that as it may, Ha-Mr. Potter, he is a professor, and should be treated with respect."

"Yes sir."

Albus, realizing that there was no further reason for the boy to stay, dismissed him.

-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-MMHP-

Sorry it's short. It's 2 am here and I have class tomorrow. Enjoy.

And to all my readers of PL: Another chapter will be up relatively soon. Look forward to it!


End file.
